


New Mexico

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Phil Coulson, Breathplay, Choking, M/M, Oral, PWP, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut, Top Clint Barton, Toys, m/m - Freeform, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil have twenty minutes while they're on the scene in New Mexico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Mexico

“It’s going to have to be fast, Sir.”  Clint was pulling off his flack jacket and tossing it on the floor of the trailer before going for his holster.  

“I know,” Phil agreed as he went for his own tie and buttons.  “We’ve got twenty minutes.”

“That’s enough.”  Clint grabbed Phil and kissed him hard, pushing him into the wall.  “Get your pants off.”  Clint let go of Phil and gave him a little push.  Phil pulled them off fast, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side.  He reached behind him, giving the plug inside a few little pushes.  “You filthy beast,” Clint said as his hand reached down the back of Phil’s boxers to find the base of the plug Phil had put in a few hours ago.  “Planning ahead.”

“It’s kind of what I do,” Phil quipped as he dropped to his knees and pulled Clint’s pants down.  Clint was already halfway hard and in a minute, Phil had wrapped his lips around Clint and sucked him in deep.  He smelled so much like himself that Phil’s eyes closed in real appreciation.  Clint had a strong, spicy smell to him when he got aroused and it was clear that Clint had been nursing half a hard on for awhile now.  “Thinking dirty up in your perch?”

Clint’s fingers ran down the back of Phil’s head and shoved his face back down on Clint’s cock to shut him up.  Phil, who could take a hint, opened wide and sucked.  “Work fast.  I want to fuck you.”  Phil didn’t need any more incentive than that to get working hard.  He sucked, pulling off the end of Clint’s cock with a hard pop each time.  Clint’s groans echoed slightly in the small trailer.  “I’ve been thinking about fucking you for hours.”  Phil’s lips curl up around Clint’s cock and he looked up through thick lashes.  Clint reached down and grabs Phil’s face, pulling him up for a hard kiss before shoving him into the wall and bending him at the waist.  

Phil always gasps, always groans Clint’s name when they fuck, but it’s the way he shudders that really gets to Clint.  Phil’s whole body trembles when he’s aroused and Clint can’t stay still.  He drops to his knees and works with Phil’s plug for a moment before taking it out and leaning forward.  His stretched hole gasps around Clint’s tongue as Phil calls out his name.  The man’s fists clench hard, pressing into the metal wall as Clint’s mouth devours every bit of skin he can get to.  

“Clint, please.  Just ….”  And that’s all the incentive Clint needs.  He grabs the lubed condom and shoves it on before getting up and stepping in behind Phil.  Phil’s practiced and he puts his foot up on the chair as Clint comes in behind him.  Every bit of Phil is trembling and as Clint pushes in he knows well enough to grab Phil around the waist to keep him on his feet.  They go hard almost immediately because Phil needs it hard and fast during an op.  When they get home it can be slow and tender, but in the field he needed Clint to dominate him more often than not.  Clint might call Phil Sir, but in bed it was Clint running the show.  

Clint’s fingers tightened on Coulson’s waist, pulling him in hard. The man was shaking, panting already, and trying to squirm away. “No,” Clint said sharply in Coulson’s ear. “I say when you’re done.” He slapped Coulson’s thigh hard and the man just nodded, head dropping down. Clearly Coulson was struggling with this particular op. It was fine, they were all allowed to fuck up from time to time. It kind of just happened like that sometimes. It was life, but Coulson took it to heart, believed it was his fault and that he needed to atone. Clint was pretty sure that was what this was. They all kept their own mental body count, but Coulson was the one who took it the hardest. 

A hollow thump of Phil’s fist on the wall pulled Clint from his thoughts. He was being encouraged to go hard. Clint’s hand came up to catch Coulson’s throat, squeezing a little. “Who’s in charge, Coulson?”

“You,” Phil echoed without a thought, his head turned to kiss any of Clint’s skin he could get to. “You’re in charge.” And Coulson gave over a little when he said it. Demanding that he say it wasn’t Clint’s kink, it was Coulson’s. Hell, it was kind of fun now that he sort of understood it. “Clint, please….” Clint gasped when Coulson clamped down around him hard, squeezing the bejesus out of him. Clint had to take a couple of breaths not to pop off right there. He took Coulson by the back of the neck and held him hard, pinning his cheek to the wall as he ground down. 

The trailers weren’t soundproofed, but they were pretty decent. Combine that with the fact that they picked the trailer the farthest out meant they were relatively private at the moment. “When I’m done, you’re putting that plug back in and waiting for me. That’s going to be your job.” Clint growled into Coulson’s ear about how being under Clint was the most important thing he did and by the end Coulson was panting and agreeing, fingers scrabbling against cold, riveted metal. “… I’ll come to you later tonight,” Clint promised even as he pounded away. Coulson was begging, whimpering, just out of his mind for a minute as Clint took what he wanted. 

Clint’s free hand went to Coulson’s cock, grabbing it roughly and starting to stroke. His other hand moved to Coulson’s throat again, squeezing as he moved. It wasn’t a hard squeeze, more of an allusion to what Clint _could_ do if he were so inclined. “Yes.” Coulson gasped out, pushing his throat into Clint’s hand and his ass back into Clint’s cock. No one would ever believe him if he told them that Level Eight Agent Phil Coulson was a quivering bottom, but that was exactly what he was. “Please… Clint… I need….” 

“You need,” Clint teased as he ruined an orgasm that was building, pulling his hand from Coulson’s cock entirely. 

“FUCK!” He slammed his hands flat into the wall and ducked his head in frustration. 

“Did you really think I was going to make it that easy, Coulson?” Clint had pinned the man to the wall with his entire body, “I ought to leave you here for that. I could pull out and finish on your ass.” Clint went to pull out and Coulson’s hands were on his hips. It was exactly what Clint had wanted and he shifted their positions enough to grab both Coulson’s wrists and pull them up so he could restrain the man. Clint turned them and put his back to the wall, keeping Coulson on his cock. With his hands around Coulson’s wrists, he used them to pull the man back into him. He let out a cry that made Clint’s lips curl up. 

With the leverage the wall provided him, Clint was able to swing his hips up and down, pounding into Phil as he held his wrists in his strong grasp. Clint could see how Coulson’s cock was banging up and down with every thrust, and he could feel just how desperate the man was becoming as he was being fucked. “That’s it, Phil. Just give me what I want from you.” As Clint cooed in his ear, Coulson started to fall apart, every part of his body needing help to stay upright as Clint took him. Well, every part but one. “Sit back.” Clint let the wall take a lot of their weight as he leveraged himself against the wall. “That’s it. Fuck you’re sexy.” Clint’s fingers ran down Coulson’s chest, squeezing his nipple hard before he took the man’s cock in hand. 

“You’ve been relatively good,” he informed Coulson quietly. “So now you get to take what you need, Phil.” That was all that needed to be said. Coulson threw himself onto Clint’s cock, his hand wrapping around his cock and stroking frantically. Clint just held onto Coulson, twisting his hips as the man bounced. Coulson wasn’t easy on himself, stroking hard, fucking hard, and eventually cumming very... very hard. Clint paired it with a hard pinch to both Coulson’s nipples and the man had to jam a fist in his mouth to keep from drawing attention. 

Coulson’s performance meant that Clint was ready to cum moments later. He groaned out Coulson’s name and sunk his teeth into the man’s shoulder. At some point they ended up on the ground and at some point Coulson pulled off and took care of the condom. Clint didn’t really recognize it or care as he laid there, catching his breath as Coulson got up and limped over to the place the plug had dropped and picked it up. He produced a little packet of lube from his pants pocket and offered both to Clint. “Hands and knees.” Clint got up onto his knees, taking the stuff from Coulson while he got down on all fours. 

If he hadn’t just cum, Clint would have had him again. Coulson had this way of getting down, spreading his thighs wide and letting his cock and balls hang free. It spread everything and it made Clint’s mouth water. He played with Coulson’s overly sensitive balls for a little while, dragging his fingers from top to bottom, tugging as his cock tried so hard to come up again. Eventually his fingers moved to Couslon’s hole, slipping two in and fucking him hard with them for a moment, hooking over his prostate and pushing a tiny drop of cum from the tip of his cock. “You are such a little pig,” Clint told Coulson as he leaned in to sink his teeth into one cheek as he gave him a little bit more time to work on Clint’s fingers. 

They were rounding their twenty minutes, though, and eventually playtime had to end. Clint lubed Coulson up a little bit more and pushed the plug in without a whole lot of ceremony. Coulson took it immediately with zero resistance, just giving Clint a deep growl when it finally found its way in. Clint played with it a moment before deciding he really needed to get moving before he got too distracted. 

“Come by after you get done,” Coulson asked as he slipped over a hotel key. Most of them were staying on site, but Coulson had clearly found a way around that for tonight. “I… swapped your schedule with Grimes. You aren’t on for another 48.” Clint knew where this was going. He didn’t know how he felt about the relationship part of things, just that he wanted to spend time with Coulson. He cared for the guy a tremendous amount and though he’d never slept with a guy before, Coulson made it feel right. 

“Are you asking me to have a weekend away in New Mexico, Phil?” Clint said it in a slightly teasing tone, but there was a lot of excitement, too. He was trying to hide the second part. 

“Yes,” Phil returned without a second’s pause. “Just us.” Phil was nervous, but he hid it well. Clint thought about it for a long moment before putting the key in his pocket. The relief on Phil’s face was palpable and Clint regretted making him feel that anxious in the first place. “The place has a rooftop bar.” The place was also a couple of hours away so if they wanted to hang out on a rooftop bar without anyone else knowing, it was possible. Clint wasn’t embarrassed, if he and Phil really settled on it, Clint wouldn’t shy away from telling people. It was just pretty fresh right now. All of it. 

“They have Heineken and Jameson?” Phil nodded with a snort at Clint’s question. 

“And burgers they’ll cook just enough so it stops mooing.” Clint’s lips quirked up. He was doing this, wasn’t he? The guy who had been a great friend, a demanding mentor, was maybe turning into more than a side item. Clint wasn’t ready to say he loved anyone right now, but if Phil knew this stuff, he was on the way to Clint’s heart already. 

“Fine, but I’m driving.” Clint had been yanking his clothes on the whole time, ending just now with his shirt. Coulson came over and straightened his hair, shifting with the plug. “And you’d better have something other than swing music on your playlist.” 

Coulson leaned in and ran his lips softly over Clint’s. “I promise.” Clint wrapped his arm around Coulson’s waist a moment, holding him close before he pulled away and headed to the door. He closed it behind him without another word, but from inside he was pretty sure he heard Coulson doing a little happy dance. Clint’s might not have been on the outside, but inside, for the first time in a very long time, he was hopeful. And hope, in whatever form it came, was worth a Snoopy Dance even if it was just in your head.


End file.
